


Dishonor

by SydAce



Series: Final Fantasy VII Oneshots/Drabbles/Short Series [19]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, Before Crisis, Chinese Culture, Crisis Core, Dishonor, Hair, Letters, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydAce/pseuds/SydAce
Summary: Tseng's hair has been worn down for a while. You try to cheer him up.
Relationships: Tseng (Compilation of FFVII)/Reader
Series: Final Fantasy VII Oneshots/Drabbles/Short Series [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751617
Kudos: 35





	Dishonor

The first time was when he lied about executing Veld and Elfe to save himself from execution. After he told Rufus about what he had done, he had let his hair down. His hair was down for a few months before he finally pulled it back up into a ponytail. Shortly afterward, however, his hair was down again.

He wouldn’t say anything. Not to you, not to anyone. Most people just assumed it was a new hairstyle. But you knew. You knew it was a sign of dishonor for him. That he had done something unforgivable.

“Tseng.” You walked up towards the leader of the Turks. He glanced up at you from the document he was filling out with a fountain pen. “Something’s wrong.”

“And what would make you think that?” he replied coldly. His dark eyes traced back down towards the form before he swiftly signed his name.

“Your hair,” you sighed and took a seat in front of his desk. “Please, tell me what’s wrong.”

“It’s nothing that concerns you.”

“But—”

“No, there’s nothing that you could do about it anyway,” he hissed. You shrunk in at yourself form his harsh glare.

“I’m sorry, I just wanted to help.”

Tseng’s nostrils flared as he exhaled sharply. He pinched the bridge of his nose. “No, I shouldn’t have snapped at you.” His eyes trailed over towards the drawer in his desk. Slowly, he moved his hand and opened it. He gripped several envelopes in a pile of 88 of them. “He never got his letters.”

Your eyes trailed over what was neat and curly handwriting. Zack Fair was the addressee. You frowned and looked up at the man who was staring at the envelopes. You weren’t a Turk, but you worked with them closely, so you knew that Tseng did everything in his power to try and save the Soldier.

“That wasn’t your fault,” you said just above a whisper.

Tseng let out a harsh chuckle and grimaced. “Isn’t it, though?” Tears dropped from his eyes and onto the envelopes. The ink of Zack’s name started to run down the envelope.

“No, it isn’t,” you stated firmly. “You did your best to find him. That wasn’t your fault. If it weren’t for…If it weren’t for everything that happened in Nibelheim, it wouldn’t have happened.” You stood up from your chair and went around towards his side of the desk. “Come on, let’s get some fresh air. I think it’ll do you good.”

You reached your hand out towards him. With a nod, he took your hand.


End file.
